Cherry Magic
by KawaiiInuYashaLover
Summary: CCSHP -- Sakura and the others are the new teachers at Hogwarts School. There, they will meet new faces, come across new obstacles, and maybe win or lose the battle of their lives.
1. The Entrance

**Welcome everyone to a new story of mine! It is called Cherry Magic, and it is also a crossover of Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura! These two does NOT belong to me, though this story does! Please do NOT copy any of my idea for that will be just plain BAD! Have fun reading!**

**Cherry Magic**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" A loud applause soon followed after the voice. Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smiled as he gazed around his students. His eyes sparkled as he thought of a very shocking surprise soon coming for his fellow staff and students.

"I wonder who will be the new teachers this year." Harry Potter, a boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes asked his friends. Hermione Granger, a girl with auburn curls and brown eyes, and Ronald (who preferred to be called Ron) Weasley, a boy with red hair and brown eyes was among him. He, with his friends, was currently sitting in the Gryffindor's house table.

"Well, whoever they are, I don't really care, as long as Snape is NOT the new DADA teacher." Ron mused. Hermione just shrugged her petite shoulders and gazed at the front stage where Dumbledore stood.

"Can I have your attention please everyone! As you all have noticed, we will be having new teachers this year. There will be a new DADA and Divinations teachers, an assistant for Professor Snape, and three more new teachers for some new subjects. These new subjects will be of the following; Muggle Studies, and Asian Dueling." Dumbledore announced. All of the students just stared.

Out of the blue, the doors of the Main Hall burst open, revealing cloaked figures silencing the hall for a few seconds. Then, they slowly started to walk forwards.

The first girl was of pure elegance and grace. She has long purplish-black hair and amazing amethyst orbs. She was wearing lavender cloak, the scent of fresh lavender radiating from her form.

A boy held her hand. He had a mischievous look in his icy blue eyes. His blue hair fitted nicely against his head. He was cloaked in midnight blue with a few shimmering stars here and there.

Then, there was the second girl. She was picture of poise and feistiness. Her black locks tied neatly into two buns in either side of her head. Her shimmering ruby eyes looked firm, yet happy at the same time. She was cloaked in ruby red, the scent of roses emitting from her form.

Standing next to her was boy of midnight black hair and dark grey eyes. He was standing firm next to the girl, one of her hands held firmly between his. He was cloaked in feisty orange.

The next pair was probably the most elegant of them all. A girl, with one of her hands held firmly against another boy walked slowly towards the front. Her face, consisting of emerald eyes and auburn locks held purity, happiness, and love. She was cloaked in pink cherry blossoms. The scent of freshly picked cherries in the summer and jasmine emitted from her elegant form.

The boy standing firm on her side held a mask of strength. He has amber eyes and dark brown locks. He held firmly the hand of the girl. His face showed no emotions at all. He was cloaked in earthy green.

"Ah, I've seen that you all have finally arrived!" Dumbledore announced, his eyes showing kindness towards the six arrivals. The students, including all of the teachers (not including Dumbledore of course) looked at him and the new arrivals in pure confusion. Who were these people?

"Hm, you haven't told them about us I supposed Dumbledore?" The one cloaked in blue asked the old head master, with a twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and shook his head no.

"Good! The more fun it is to have then!" The girl cloaked in lavender chirped happily, a smile lighting her face.

"I was expecting you to tell everyone who we are, but you didn't. That's better I supposed." The girl in pink said with a shrug.

Back in the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at the new arrivals with pure surprise. They all look like their age! And how come one of them actually called the _Head Master_ of Hogwarts in his first name? This is totally unexpected.

"Who are those people?" Ron asked with confusion.

"I guess we'll about to find out." Hermione said as she shifted her gaze back to the new arrivals.

"So, do we introduce ourselves or something?" The boy cloaked in orange asked.

Dumbledore chuckled and looked at the whole school who was currently staring at him, waiting for his response. He smiled then spoke, "_Everyone, welcome your new teachers_!"

**End, for now**


	2. The Introducing

**Chapter 2 **

**Cherry Magic**

"_Everyone, welcome your new teachers_!"

Harry stared at Dumbledore and 'their new teachers' with huge surprise. He looked around the whole hall and saw almost everyone, minus Dumbledore and the new arrivals, staring in awe and in surprise. Heck, even the teachers are looking at Dumbledore and the new arrivals with huge surprise.

"Maybe Malfoy IS right, Dumbledore IS turning into a weirdo." He heard Ron mutter from beside him. But, it seems as though Dumbledore is turning into a weirdo! I mean just look, their 'new teachers' are exactly their age! How can they possible teach them?

From the front hall, the girl in pink smiled at the surprised looks of all the students and teachers from the hall. She got to admit! Dumbledore knows how to spice things around in here!

"I will now let your new teachers introduce themselves." Dumbledore announced stepping away from the platform and going back to his seat. He was immediately flooded with questions from his fellow staff. He raised his hand signaling that he will not say anything. "Just wait and listen." Was all he said.

The girl in purple stepped up with the boy in blue cloak, her hand still held firmly in his palm. She smiled mischievously matching the grin that her partner was showing.

"Hello everyone. I am Tomoyo Daidouji. I came from Japan and have been teaching Potions since I've graduated. I will be Professor Snape's new Potions assistant. You can call me anything you want, I prefer Tomoyo though." She spoke in a calm and collective voice. Her little speech was ended with gasps running throughout the hall. How could this _seemingly_ nice lady be an assistant to the likes of Professor Snape none the less? Tomoyo smiled and giggled at the shock faces of the hall. "I know I know, it doesn't seem possible ne? But, I think I can handle it." She said with a huge smile then winked at Harry causing him to blush entirely.

The boy beside here chuckled then stepped forward. "Hello everyone! My name is Eriol Hiirigazawa. I originated here in England, but came to Japan. In there I met my oh so beautiful hime Tomoyo." He started getting a blush from Tomoyo. "I am your new DADA teacher this year. I would want it that you call me Eriol." He continued earning collective gasps throughout the hall. _This_ is their new DADA teacher?

"Bloody hell he is our new DADA teacher!" Ron asked surprised from the Gryffindor house table. "Ha! I doubt he could teach us anything! I mean really, he looked like our age!" He cried.

"Hm, there's something odd about this all. I mean just look, first we have new teachers, our age none the less! Then somehow, someone is replacing Trelawney in Divinations, where _has _she been to right now?" Hermione asked earning a stare from her two friends.

"Oh _please _Hermione! We don't need another mystery right now!" Harry cried. Hermione just shrugged and lookup up back to the front stage where the other couple was beginning to introduce themselves.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ken Kumara from Hong Kong. I am your new Muggle Studies teacher. I'll prefer it if you call me Ken." The one in orange said with a smile. He motioned for his partner to introduce herself next.

"Hi everyone! I am Meiling Li, from Hong Kong! I am your new Muggle Studies teacher along with Ken. And," She started then suddenly grabbed Ken by the waist making him sweat drop, "if I _ever_ caught any of you girls drooling or staring at Ken, let's just say you'll have nothing to stare to again for I'll gauge your eyes out!" Meiling shouted earning a sweat drop from all around.

"Whoa, now she's certainly is one weird woman." Ron muttered. "You know what; you can be sometimes like that Hermione, but with Harry maybe." Ron muttered earning a punch and a blush from Hermione and a very red Harry.

"Meiling stop it, you're being overprotective again." The boy clad in green cloak said with a hint of annoyance.

"Was she like that with you when you and her were still engaged? I kind of forgot…" The one cloaked in pink asked with a small smile. Her partner partly pouted showing the first sign of emotion.

"Mou Sakura, don't remind me." He said gloomily. "She can be one heck of an angry and jealous fiancé if she wants herself to be." He muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Meiling shouted with a slight glare. "But I _am _over you now Syaoron! I have my Ken and I'm just as happy, maybe more!"

"Okay, sorry to interrupt but can we continue on with the introductions please?" Eriol asked with mischief in his eyes.

The one called Syaoron glared and stepped forward. "I am Syaoron Li from Hong Kong. I'm your new Asian Dueling teacher and you can call me Li, and _only_ Li." He said as he looked around the whole hall meeting everyone's eyes. "And if you're in my class this year, you all have to be early; I am not accepting one lazy and late pig in my class!" Syaoron snapped as he glared at all of the students, making them sweat, even all of the Slytherins.

"Just great! We have another Snape in the school!" Ron muttered earning a glare from Hermione.

"I don't think he's _that_ bad! At least he _does_ have a good side, unlike Snape!" Hermione shouted.

The girl beside Syaoron Li smiled. "Don't be too hard on them Syao. This _is _their first day back from school you know." She said as she lightly kissed Syaoron on the cheek, earning a slight blush from him. Then, she turned her attention back at the hall. "Hello everyone! I am Sakura Kinomoto; you can call me Sakura if you want! I am your new Divinations teacher this year! I am also going to be teaching Asian Dueling and helping out on Muggle Studies!" Sakura chirped already awing the crowd, not only with her great beauty but also with her happy heart. "I really hope to get to know everyone of you!"

"See _that _Ron? Professor Li actually _blushed _when Professor Sakura kissed him on the cheek!Now do you think Snape will be like that?" Harry asked. Ron quickly shook his head.

"It gives me the shivers imagining someone actually kissing Snape!" Ron cried out terrified earning two shivers from Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the hall. "Tuck in everyone!" He said as the prefects began to usher the students out of the hall. As soon as everyone was out, he looked at new arrivals.

"Teaching is not the only reason you have for making us stay here at Hogwarts, is it?" Sakura ask straightforward. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You sure are a smart one Miss Kinomoto. And yes, it isn't. I've asked you all to come here to protect this school. Why? Because the Dark Lord has this school as his next target."


End file.
